ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prometheus class
Removed I removed: :The Sovereign Class was an example in the ship's construction, as seen by its design. It appears just to be another ship of the line. However, the upgrades to this ship make it significantly more formidable. :''The tactical deep-space designation is merely an understatement of this ship's function. What is seen here is clearly a sophisticated warship. A starship's primary weapon is its phaser systems. This starship's phaser arrays are advanced in that they have much greater power output when compared to other vessels, much like the cannon of a tank. The prototype has torn apart a Nebula class starship AND a Romulan D'deridex warbird in a matter of seconds. Both vessels are noteworthy as they are both easily combat ready and advanced. :''The torpedo systems are of lower priority, with the aforementioned tank phasers as primary weapons. Nevertheless, for the sake of resources and necessity, This starship class comes armed with both Photon and Quantum torpedoes. :''The implications of regenerative shielding AND ablative hull armor sum up to an extremely resilient ship. It is very possible that it even has secondary shielding, although such was never stated. In yet another sense, the Prometheus is much like a tank. Appears to be more speculation from our speculative 68 anon. --From Andoria with Love 20:29, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Warp Power...? I have a small question concerning the Prometheus-class starship from the VOY "Message in a Bottle". In normal flight mode, the main propulsion systems are achieved by four nacelles in a X-wing configuration, on the aft body of the engineering hull. Now, when the ships split into MVAM, that's two nacelles for each section -- upper-engineering hull (Beta), lower-engineeing hull (Gamma), and even the saucer section (Alpha) has two necelles, one above and below, which come on-line in MVAM (only?). So that's a gran total of six warp nacelles, with three separate warp cores. My question: How many matter-antimatter reactors are there to achieve if all three are apparently warp-capable? --Ambassador Weyoun 06:31, 28 March 2006 (UTC) : The ship has three warp cores. One in the saucer section and two in the stardrive. It's speculated that the two in the stardrive combine into a single high capacity unit when in combined flight mode (which allows for the ships high cruise speed). -- 02:37, 2 April 2006 (UTC) ::While your explanation seems quite reasonable, it is not canon, so please refrain from entering it into the article. Also, please take this opportunity to join Memory Alpha. Click on the blue link in the top-right corner. Its quick, easy, and free. We don't require any personal information; even an e-mail adress is optional. Jaz talk | novels 05:07, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :::The cutaway graphic used on the bridge might show the warp cores -- either supporting or disproving that theory -- Captain M.K.B. 05:10, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Still doesn't answer my question? How many reactors? --Ambassador Weyoun 22:07, 14 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Given that there are three warp cores, would that not mean three M/AM reactors, at least in MVAM? As I understand it, a warp core is a M/AM reactor (well, at least on Federation vessels, obviously Romulan ships in the 24th century have quantum singularity powered warp cores). It is possible that in combined mode, these cores somehow combine to form one large reactor, although as far as I know there is no canon evidence of this. To answer your question again, it would be three M/AM reactors in MVAM. --OuroborosCobra 22:45, 1 June 2006 (UTC) ::::: I have now joined and I didn't plan on adding it to the article. While is is the most common explanation other then three seperate warp cores I have yet to find a way to prove that it is cannon. As for the subject question there is at least three M/AM reactors and if you go with the combined theory, which isn't cannon, it would be four reactors.--Blackstar :::::: Again: There is a MSD going for the web that show 4 warp cores. I am pretty mach sure is the same MSD that we can see on the bridge of the USS Prometheus, its hard to see on the series, but by what can be seen, its the same. If some one could check if the MSD is canon, it would be a nice addition to the article beacose it would explain the things of the worp cores on the MVAM. :::::: Here is the link of the MSD. http://users.bigpond.net.au/dax/promsd.jpg --cerritouru 02:14, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Prometheus versus Sovereign In the Wikipedia article on the Sovereign-class it is stated that the Sovereign is the most powerful and advanced Starfleet starship design from the mid-2370s onward. True or not?--Arado 19:29, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :I would say it is unknown. It is difficult to compare the Prometheus and the Sovereign, as they are two very different designs. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:40, 13 July 2006 (UTC) I think that Sovereign class is a bit stronger than the Prometheus class (especially refited version). It wouldn't be a flagship if she wasn't the most powerful and advanced vessel in the Federation Starfleet. Ok, the Prometheus might be in slight advantage because of her Multi-Vector Assault Mode, but you must remember that she lacks quantum torpedos, and she's half a size smaller than Sovereign. We can only speculate about Prometheus' quantum torpedos, but they were not seen on the screen. As for the Sovereign class, we know she have them, because they were being fired from her foward launchers in First Contact, Inssurection and Nemesis. Also we must remember that Sovereign class was fighting against much powerful vessels such as Borg Cube, Son'a battleships and Scimitar (wich has power of at least five warbirds if not more. On the other hand, Prometheus fought against only three warbirds, and her shield took quite a beating only after few shoots. So, if there weren't two Defiants and Akira class, Prometheus would have been most likely destroyed. And I also think that Sovereign has stronger hull and armor, because she quite well withstanded a direct collision with Scimitar. Therefor, Sovereign class is the most powerful vessel in Federation Starfleet. --Doctor Rush 00:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Moved from sidebar I removed the following parts from the sidebar: Everything seems to be speculation. If this assumption is wrong, please add a reference before readding this content. -- Cid Highwind 20:51, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :The Phaser count seems to be right, count the arrays on the model, I can figure out 18, dunno what mode though. Not really sure what the rest of the specs are. --Terran Officer 23:32, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::surely hte crew count should be 4, that IS all thats needed to operate it and in the episode there were 4 romulans and 4 star fleet officers - unsigned Prodigal Daughter When was the Prometheus class seen or mentioned in ? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:29, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Speed The article states that the Prometheus-class could outrun any other Starfleet vessel. However, the Sovereign and Intrepid class have speeds of warp 9.975, while the Prometheus is stated to only have a speed of 9.9. And as far, 9.9 is less than 9.975. :Just curious, what is your source for stating that Sovereigns have a top speed on 9.975? -- Captain MKB 17:07, 9 April 2007 (UTC) The Sovereign class article. :We might need to fix that. I can't recall a movie stating anything about the Sovereign going that speed. :However, this article on the Prometheus specifies that there might be a confusion between "fastest ship" and "ship with the highest top speed", If you'd care to scroll to the bottom. Obviously, a ship with a higher top speed that couldn't maintain that top speed couldn't get to a destination faster than a ship that could maintain speed longer. This is two different things we are measuring.. for example, if a ship could go warp 9.8 but only maintain it for an hour, it would technically be a slower ship than a vessel that could go warp 9.7 and maintain it for several days. -- Captain MKB 17:16, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::This is most likely an error in part of the writers. Even though it's a given that many other Starfleet vessels can outrun the Prometheus, we must stick with what has been stated, which is 9.9. Additionally, the sidebar states 'speed', and not 'max speed'. Thus, 9.9 is valid for that sidebar. - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:49, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :Any reason that giving your answer necessitated deleting everything i wrote here, Enzo? -- Captain MKB 17:54, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know what happened there, when I made my edit your edit wasn't even there. Let's fix that up (I was wondering what section of this talk page you edited when I went through the RC, lol). - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 18:02, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :::There is also the possibility that while the Prometheus is faster it may not have been travelling at top speed in that episode for some unknown reason. Given that the ship was still in the testing stages it is possible that the Romulans didn't want to risk pushing a new and unfamiliar engine too hard before they reached Romulan space. It is also possible that since it Janeway stated that it might be on a deep space assignment that the ship was relativly low on fuel and was traveling at a slower speed to conserve fuel. -- 23:32, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Quantum torpedoes I was going to replace Quantum Torpedoes with nothing more than torpedoes, I don't remember anything ever being said or shown on screen that showed the Prometheus was equipped with them. Sure it would make sense, but seeing as this is sticking to the cannon there is no evidence that she was equipped with them. : It was simply stated "torpedoes", but from what I recall of the effects used to depict that torpedo, it was a photon torpedo. --Alan 08:28, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Torpedo launchers I can't seem to find any torpedo launchers on the prometheus, am i blind, or are there none?-7th Tactical 22:21, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :I haven't seen any "ports" for launchers, but the ship/class clearly has them, as the Prototype is seen to fire torpedoes in --Terran Officer 18:58, 26 September 2007 (UTC) mvam warp speed in multi vector assault mode how fast would each segment be able to travel? i think its either warp 3.3 (if each segment provides warp power to the combined vessel) or warp 4.somthing (if only the engineering hull segments contribute to propulsion when in toghether form) 11:08, 27 March 2008 (UTC) warp cores do the warp cores in the engineering sections somehow join toghether, top to bottom for full mode? if they do then when seperated the cores would be right at the edge and if they dont then which is the main warp core and in main engineering? 16:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC) : There is a MSD going for the web that show 4 warp cores. I am pretty mach sure is the same MSD that we can see on the bridge of the USS Prometheus, its hard to see on the series, but by what can be seen, its the same. If some one could check if the MSD is canon, it would be a nice addition to the article. :Here is the link of the MSD. http://users.bigpond.net.au/dax/promsd.jpg --cerritouru 02:14, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I wonder which one is in main engineering 11:46, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, looks like three to me. -- 09:51, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Right then, four warp cores, ah ha! There is one big one, one small one near the back at the top, one small one near the back at the bottom and...no other one. Hmm, one, another one and another one makes three. Right, so where is the fourth warp core? And also, since the ones near the back are, well, near the back that must meen they belong to the stardrive sections but that meens the big one is in the saucer section which doesn't seem normal (for star trek) and looking at how it seperates I'm not sure how it would fit. 19:20, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :You have the 3 that 81.108.233.59 said, plus one on the saucer section, near the bridge, its not vertical as we knew, its horizontal. 2 really small on the back on the top, one big on the back and the lower section. And one big, close to the bridge, horizontal. You can like it or not, you can think that its not normal for Star Trek, but its canon, you can see the MSD on the episode. --cerritouru ::Ah, sorry, I think I was looking at computer cores *looks ashamed* but how do you know that you see that msd in the episode? (Oh and by the way, ignore what I said about it not being normal, like I said I was looking at computer cores, it seems normal now except for the two super short warp cores, wonder why there are two, not one big one) 12:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ship wide holo-emiters Presumably they were designed in so that the EMH could get every where but, potentialy, they have an even better use. In the event of hostile forces boarding the ship (and since there are only four people on board this is even more important) one of the starfleet officers could access a holonovel, isolate one of the characters, project multiples of the character throughout the ship and disengage the safties. They then have a holographic army! The process could even be automated so all the people on board have to do is tell the computer which character they are going to use and then put in the code to turn off the safeties. 09:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Considering we saw just the situation where that would have been useful, I'm left to assume that it is either not a realistic capability for the system or something that belongs only in fan fiction. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::I'm inclined to believe that, it's probably why there's speculation out there that the class does not contain an actual holodeck.--Terran Officer 05:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Sickbay and Briefing Room There should probably be information on those two rooms as we saw it, right? I know we may not be able to mention what deck it is (potentially on), unless the episodes hinted at it. I myself, have not watched the episode in some time, so I couldn't (yet) do this. I wanted to gather some thoughts and opinions on what should and shouldn't be added, first.--Terran Officer 05:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Multi-vector or Multivector? I am watching a DVD of the episode "Message in a Bottle", and with the TV closed captions, the word is spelt as "Multivector", Where does Multi-vector come from? --Terran Officer 20:40, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Removed speculation In the book entitled "The Art of Star Trek", the original prop model for the USS Voyager was very similar in design to The USS Prometheus. It is possible that The Prometheus is based on the earlier model for Voyager. Without proof that there was a deliberate effort to base the design on the earlier model, it is just speculation(and personally I don't think it looks anything alike)--31dot 14:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I just removed this again, so we should keep a better eye on this page. - 06:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Quantum torpedoes redux Two IPs have recently asserted quantum torpedoes for this class in the infobox. I agree it is reasonable to guess such a recent (late 24th century) prototype has them, but wasn't able to find evidence in dialogue. A production source might be more definitive. A fiction book may well include quantum torpedoes for a Prometheus, though that would go in Apocrypha. Setacourse 17:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) An Appearance in Deep Space Nine? I was just watching the Deep Space Nine episode "A Simple Investigation" (5x17) and about 10 minutes in there's an external establishing shot of the station and 2 starships. One is a runabout and I think the other is a Prometheus class ship. Can anyone corroborate this? 23:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Without seeing the episode I would say it is probably a kitbashed job, possibly the Yeager type. If it isn't that, can you post a screenshot?--31dot 01:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::It's the . --Pseudohuman 05:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Enterprise-J image I removed the Image of the Enterprise J from the page, because the Enterprise J is NOT a Prometheus class. And the only time it was seen was in Enterprise during a Sphere Builder attack. The Enterprise J is also a Universe Class Starship. :There is a Prometheus class vessel in the picture; that's why it's on the page. The "Universe class" is not canon. 31dot (talk) 22:53, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Tie in Will there be a Star-Trek tie-in someday ? I notice the ship kinda resembles enterprise so does it mean star=fleet found prometheus ships and built their own ? Or that the captain of prometheus was tied somehow to starfleets predecessors. -- 04:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC)